Teenage Dream
by Tymara
Summary: Un cadeau d'anniversaire...


_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Non, je ne suis pas malade, promis. J'ai juste tenu à poster cet écrit pour ma meilleure amie dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Alors, ma Minimoi04, happy birthday ! (a défaut de te le sortir en hébreu, je le dis au moins en anglais :*)**_

* * *

><p>Le réveil sonna. D'un coup de poing, il l'éjecta contre le mur avant de grogner. Ce sera jamais que le troisième depuis la rentrée...<p>

Soudain, il se redressa. On était le 28. Le 28 septembre. Lentement, comme en transe, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. En se regardant dans le miroir, il chercha un changement, un petit détail, quelque chose de différent. En vain. Il avait 16 ans, et rien ne changeait pour autant.

Dépité, il retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Parce que, anniversaire ou non, aujourd'hui, il avait cours.

Il déposa sur son lit son uniforme de la Dalton sur son lit avant d'aller se doucher. Encore une fois, il resta de longues minutes devant son miroir sans déceler la moindre différence, si bien qu'il finit par se mettre en retard. En courant, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla en vitesse. La cravate de travers et les cheveux pas coiffés, il passa dans la cuisine à la vitesse de l'éclair. Embrassant sa mère, il saisit un croissant dans la panière au milieu de la table et repartir dans couloir. La porte claqua après un "A ce soir !" rapide.

_Before you met me I was alright_  
><em>But things were kinda heavy<em>

Il sauta littéralement du bus et se précipita dans le hall du lycée en soufflant comme un boeuf.

Il se jeta dans sa salle de classe, s'excusa pour le retard et alla s'assoir à sa place. Il ne fit que rêver durant tout le cours, dessinant le visage de l'homme parfait sur ses cahiers, imaginant la couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, sa coiffure nickel sans un cheveux qui dépasse... Il s'immergea tellement dans son dessin qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer.

_You brought me to life_  
><em>Now every February<em>  
><em>You'll be my valentine, valentine<em>

A midi, il alla à la cantine et déjeuna avec ses amis. Ils rirent ensemble, se chamaillant et se plaignant de l'absence de filles, qui apporteraient un peu de douceur dans cet univers d'hommes dans lequel ils évoluaient.

Ils retournèrent en cours et lui retourna à ses dessins. Il était absorbé par le visage de cet homme, son sourire, ce nez pointu... Il le voyait dans les nuages dans le ciel et il se prit à imaginer un futur avec lui. Il attendait avec impatience le soir, où il pourrait enfin chanter pendant les répétitions des Warblers. A, les Warblers... La chorale du lycée. Il s'était tellement battu pour pouvoir la monter... Enfin, enfin ! Il pourrait aller se présenter pour faire des compétitions de chant et de danse...

La journée s'écoula lentement.

Mais la dernière heure arriva et, avec elle, toute l'excitation et l'angoisse dues à la nouveauté.

Enfin, la tête haute, il franchit le seuil de la salle de répétitions. Et se stoppa. _Il _était là. L'homme parfait. Celui qu'il s'était échiné à dessiner toute la journée et dont le visage était apparu dans les nuages.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel. Je suis nouveau, avant, j'étais à McKinley.

Kurt.

_You make me_  
><em>Feel like I'm living a <em>  
><em>Teenage Dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

La répétition, il la passa comme dans un rêve. Quand il rentra chez lui, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se regarder dans le miroir.

Finalement, il avait changé. Pas en apparence, non. Mais quelque chose rayonnait.

Et il su. Il était heureux. Voilà ce qui avait changé.

Lui, Blaine Anderson, était heureux parce que Kurt Hummel, l'homme parfait partageait un duo avec lui.

Il était heureux. Et amoureux.

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà !<em>**

**_C'est nul et court, je sais, mais elle, elle saura ce que je voulais dire..._**

**_Je t'aime ma licorne :3_**

**_XOXO Tymara_**


End file.
